Sigma-delta analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are used in modern data processors to generate high-speed data. Metastability error is a type of error that occurs at the output of a sigma-delta ADC when the voltage output of a quantizer that is used to convert the analog signal to a digital signal is not at the ideal voltage output expected by the data processor. Not addressing the detrimental effects of metastability error may result in a data processor that is inaccurate. Thus, there exists a need to provide corrective techniques that address the effects of metastability error in a data processor.